Fix my baby
by ZeroRo
Summary: Two babies and a bunch of grownups running from red eyes, A angry Diana wanting her older lover back.
1. Chapter 1

I though I would help out sm/ww shippers out. Just a few one shots i have in mind. I will update after November hopefully do to a test I have coming up. so wish me luck on passing.

* * *

It was early morning in the Kent household and Kal was telling his beautiful wife goodbye. Two small eyes kept looking at him. He smile and kissed the little one on the cheeks. This made the baby in his wife's arms to giggle. He kissed his wife on the lips and flew out. He had been call to help out in testing something that Victor had been working on. He got to the tower and was about to wave hello when some one yell "Sups look out" It was to late it had hit him.

When the smoke had clear out The Flash and Batman walked out trying to get Superman out of it. Insted they cloud not see nothing. Both looked a bit pale when their eyes fell on the floor looking at what stare at them with huge blue eyes. "Diana is going to kill US!" said Barry. "Us what do you mean by us... This was all your Idea." Said Victor. Hal was laughing so hard and well Batman was just staring into the eyes. "Let Hal tell her, after all he seems like the one that can handle a angry Amazon." Said BM. GL looked at them and with a shock yell "hell no" but it was too late the guys all had a look on their faces that said hell yeah.

Diana was on her way to Kal's parents house so they can see the baby. When she got there, the baby and kryto both began getting happy. She knew her baby would be safe with them. She enter the house not bothering to knock. She heard Martha on the phone talking to Hal but why. She try not to listen to it but she pick up on was ." Don't tell Diana please if she knew about this your son would kills us, can you look after him for just a few days. We will come up with a excused so Diana will not find out."

No way she wanted to know now. She told krypo to stay and flew to the tower. She put her baby down in a play area that Victor had made. "Mommy will be back, she just needs to find out what is going on." She walked out. The baby was dress in a white shirt that had a hoodie and a bear ears and a "S" on the front. The pants where also white with a bear on the back.

Batman walked in the room and pick up the baby. "Come on Clark this is no time for your naps, we have to take you to your mom and dad." He said walking out with the baby who had fallen sleep. A few minutes after BM had walked out with the baby. The Flash had enter with one dress just like the one BM had and set it down. "okay big blue just stay here till your mommy gets here okay and hopefully Diana will go back down before she finds out." He said giving the baby a teddy bear and walking out.

But Clark was not having not of that. He began crying and wanted some attention. His got more mad when someone enter and smile at him but didn't pick him up. He threw the teddy at that person and began crying. "ther there baby mommy is here i bet you are hungry." Diana said smilling and kissing the baby all over. He giggle and was doing some baby talk and pointing at a picture of The Flash and Green Lanter. But Diana had not seen it like that. She took the baby back to her's and Kal's room to feed and Change it. She put the baby down and was about to feed but the baby moved and began trying to talk. "Okay okay mommy will change you." After a few seconds a yell could be heard and Barry, Victor and Oliver all looked at each other.

Batman got to the Kents house and gave the baby to Martha. "sorry about this we will find a away before long." Martha smiled and took her baby in her arms. But somethins was off and she knew right away that the baby in her arms was not her Clark. "wait, this is Jibri-el, my grandaughter, not my son." She said and at this Batman just stare and took the baby and ask victor to teleport him right away. He walked to the play area and put the baby down and said "bettwen you and me just so you know you look just like your dad right now. But lets not tell your mommy I took you in the batwing with no seatbelt shall we." He got up and looked at a very angry Diana. "

"Mind explaning why I got a son today because when I woke up and change my child it was a girl, no wait explain why Kal is a baby and omg I fee... never mind, all of you just fix it and do it now." They all looked at Diana as she walked out leaving both kids behind and the groun ups in a bit shock.

As she got home she remember what she had left behind. "Let them deal with two super power babies see how they like it." A few hourse after later her phone was ringing."Hello" she said knowing well who it was. "Diana omg is you look can you come and get you daughter and your infan lover, because they are none stop trying to see who can hit us with there eyes," Lots of screaming and yelling and saying give them the fcking chocolate bunnies could be heard. She just hung up and laugh. She might take a long relaxing bath after all her child was in good hands. She just hope none of them try to eat pudding in front of the babies because well she just smile walking to the bath.


	2. Is mommy this time

Monday morning and Diana was sleeping soundly next to her twin sons. One of them was sleeping ontop of his fathers face and the other was sleeping ontop of his chest. She woke up to little hands grabing her arm trying to get into bed with them. It was her 2 year old daughter Jibriel. She picked up her daughter and put her next to her father. After a few minutes Jibriel had fallen sleep.

Kal was feeling like he had something on top of his chest like he was being hit and at the same time he was all wet in the face. He began opening his eyes and saw that his son Kal Jonathan Kent was peeing all over his face and his young son Kai Jason Kent was also doing the same. His wife had told him to change them before he had fallen sleep. He got up and when to change them.

The two little twin boys where up and hyper and not holding still. He try everything but at the end he had his sons running around his house butt naked. Krypo was not helping at all. The loyal pup was also doing the same. "Kal and Kai get down now or no pudding." He told them. This was meat with his twins looking at him with puppy eyes and running crying to their mom. Ohh Boy this was not good. Diana was so over protective of the twins.

Clark walked into his beroom and saw the twins sitting at their mothers feet. They looked at him and smile. Oh he knew what they where up to. They where going to wake her up. So Clark was praying that his little girl would wake up. Just as he was looking at them Jibriel woke up. Jibriel looked at the twins and began flying after them. Clark should probaly stop them but well they had it comming. After all they had rip her favorite doll and she was going to make them pay.

Clark fell sleep hugging his wife knowing well the kids could not get into any danger because krypo was with them. What Clark didn't know was that they got into a room where he had hid a weapon well more like a nightmare of weapon.

Diana woke up and kissed Clark a good morning but he was tired so she let him sleep. She walked to the living room and began looking for her kids. "jiby, Kal, Kai babies where are you." She walked to where Krypo was and she stop looking at well a puppy insted of a gaurd dog. "Ohh no please tell me they didn't..." She was hit with something and a few seconds crying was heard and well not a nice one.

Clark woke to a child crying and ran so fast to where it was coming. " Kal what happen" He pick up what he thought was Kai up. "There there Kai is okay." He looked at Jibriel then another child wait that was Kai, that is right Kai is almost a year old and the baby in his arms was a few weeks old. "Mommy not Kai, Daddy " Jibriel said smilling. "Son of a..."

Barry was sleepy and woke up feeling a bit like he was going to be running from red eyes again. Hal had a nightmare where the red eyes where back and this wanted to eat him. Bruce was beating up some bad guy and he felt a bad feeling.


End file.
